Prawdziwy Detektyw
by Terafina
Summary: Twój bliski zaginął? Podejrzewasz swoją drugą połówkę o romans? Chcesz znaleźć na wroga haka? Zaginął Ci kot? Tropisz wampira? Prześladują Cię wiedźmy? Wilkołak w rodzinie? Jednym słowem potrzebujesz pomocy? Zapraszamy do biura detektywistycznego Belzebub – dla nas diabeł nie straszny!
1. Chapter 1

**Prawdziwy Detektyw  
**

 **Rozdział I**

Twój bliski zaginął? Podejrzewasz swoją drugą połówkę o romans? Chcesz znaleźć haka na wroga? Zaginął Ci kot? Tropisz wampira? Prześladują Cię wiedźmy? Wilkołak w rodzinie? Jednym słowem potrzebujesz pomocy? Zapraszamy do biura detektywistycznego Belzebub – dla nas diabeł nie straszny!

Kontakt – 666 666 666

Ulica: Przekątna 66, Dolina Przekrętu.

Pomoc gwarantowana dla wszystkich w potrzebie.

Belzebub – dla nas diabeł nie straszny!

Draco długo zastanawiał się nad ulotką, którą zerwał z drzwi baru na przedmieściach Londynu. Zawarta w niej treść nie była zachęcająca. Wyglądała, jak reklama kogoś, kto jest bardzo zdesperowany i potrzebuje pieniędzy. On je miał. Więcej jednak miał wątpliwości, nie tylko co do lichej wizytówki, ale samej jej nazwy. Westchnął wpatrując się w bursztynowe odbicie w szklance z whiskey. Draco Malfoy był zawsze pewnym siebie człowiekiem, mężczyzną zaradnym, potrafiącym wybrnąć z najgorszej sytuacji. Przynajmniej starał się takim być. Tym razem czuł się bezsilny, jakby życie, które jeszcze tyle miało mu zaoferować, wyparowało zostawiając zmartwioną duszę w cielesnej skorupie. Czuł się stary i zmęczony. Gorycz w ustach przeszła przez żołądek kłując niemiłosiernie w piersi. Bezradność była dla niego najgorsza, ten moment, kiedy człowiek nic nie może zrobić, mimo usilnych starań. Jak śmierć, która nadchodzi i jedynie co możemy dalej zrobić to zakupienie pochowka dla bliskiego.

Ta ulotka jest śmieszna – pomyślał.

Niepotrzebnie zrywał tę ulotkę, a teraz na złość stoi na Przekątnej 66, świdrując oczami zielony napis „Belzebu", w którym ostatnia litera jakby wyparowała i został po niej ciemny ślad na ścianie.

Dolina Przekrętu, to tak naprawdę kraina dla bandytów, szemranych typów i złodziejaszków. To tu, ukrywali się zbiegli bandyci, czaili za rogiem kieszonkowcy i dzieciaki okradające nieliczne stragany. Niegdyś Przekątna, teraz częściej nazywana Przekrętną. Po wojnie, trzeba było gdzieś umieścić całą hołotę, aby nie zagrażała normalnym, cywilizowanym i szanowanym czarodziejom. Czyli takim, jakim był on sam. Nastał późny wieczór i Dolina Przekrętu zaczęła budzić świat kryminalistów. W mroku czaiły się świecące pary oczu, śledzące wszystko co się dzieje dookoła. Czyhające na jakiś szybki łup.

\- Szukasz przygody?– zagadała do niego kobieta stojąca przed migoczącą latarnią. Draco skrytykował ją spojrzeniem. Nikt nie lubił tego miejsca. Mężczyzna z jego statusem społecznym i majątkowym powinien zważać na to, gdzie się pokazuje. Ten powodu nie był w stanie zatrzymać go przed podjęciem dezyzji pokazania się na Przekątnej. Był pewien, że gdyby nie jego status majątkowy i dość przewrotny los, to skończył by tutaj - jako szef szajki terrorystycznej albo alfons pobliskiego burdelu. Tymczasem, miał niezaprzeczalnie problem.

Budynek zdawał się mówić „ Uciekaj! Nie wchodź! Nic dobrego cię tutaj nie spotka". Nie było już odwrotu, kiedy chwycił za klamkę mosiężnych drzwi, sięgających na oko ze trzy metry. Pierwsze co wychwycił to dźwięk melodii falującej po pomieszczeniach. Trochę przytłumiony i niewyraźny, jakby płyta z której ulatniała się melodia była poniszczona. Podłoga skrzypiała i uginała się z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Poprawiając kołnierz płaszcza, nie dostrzegł, jak miały zwitek papieru trafia prosto w jego czoło. Dopiero, po chwili, dostrzegając, że po całym pomieszczeniu fruwają tuziny białych kartek. Mógł dosłyszeć setki nakładający się na siebie szeptów: „Godzina 13:20, 18 październik, Tom Hopkins, podejrzenie o romans żony", „ Godzina 5:20, 10 październik, Lilith Wood, podejrzenie o ugryzienie wilkołaka", „ Godzina 20:00, 20 października, spotkanie z Franklin'em Snow'em", jedna z karteczek zawyła głośniej „ stado ghouli we Wstrętnej Czarownicy, pilne!".

\- Precz! – donośny głos kobiety wyrwał go z zamyślenia, a kartki jakby się zlękły i powędrowały na kolejne piętra budynku. Zwitek, który jęczał, złapała w powietrzu i potargała w pół. Kobieta była już w podeszłym wieku, siwe potargane włosy upięła w nonszalancki ale zjawiskowy kok. Czarna, długa suknia, ozdobiona koronkami opinała wątłe ciało, a Draco musiał przyznać, że w młodości musiała być atrakcyjną kobietą. Nadal nią była.

\- Witamy we Włochatej Wiedźmie, Pani White na kąpiel błotną? – kobieta szukała czegoś w szafce i nie dostrzegła zdezorientowanego Draco'na. Kafelki nie różniły się od tych na korytarzu, jedynie na ścianach wywieszone były stare, poniszczone plakaty kobiet stylizowanych na lata sześćdziesiąte. Nie uszły jego uwadze obrazy, dostojnych postaci od czasu do czasu prezentujących swoje profile.

\- Absolutnie nie – zaprzeczył.

\- Nie? – kobieta zdawała się dopiero teraz dostrzec jego osobę. Przyciszyła melodię wychodzącą z magnetofonu i dumnie prostując się zaczęła iść w jego stronę. – W takim razie słucham, panie…?

\- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. - Długim spojrzeniem ogarnął drobną twarz, z kilkoma niemal niewidocznymi zmarszczkami. Najbardziej co jednak przykuło uwagę były szare oczy, czuł jakby patrzy w swoje odbicie, tylko bardziej wrażliwe, gdzie dumę i żal zastępuje doświadczenie i spokój.

\- Madame Flupps – podała mu kościstą dłoń, zaciskając długie palce na jego bladej skórze. Zimno bijące z ciała kobiety niemal przesiąknęło całe jego ciało. Jak szron, który powoli zastyga na łodydze drzew. Nagle poczuł ulgę, ciężar, który uwierał w jego sercu, spadł gdzieś dalej, poza zasięgiem. – Cóż za szorstka skóra, panie, Malfoy. Musi pan konieczne skorzystać z moich zabiegów.

\- Może innym razem – arogancja, która była jego najwierniejszą towarzyszką życiową, na chwilę wzięła z nim rozwód i wyjechała na wakacje.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, panie Malfoy? – głos miała niski, przesiąknięty erotyzmem, którego Draco nie potrafił nie wyczuć. – Może napije się pan czegoś? Mam naprawdę świetną Brendy.

Draco Malfoy nie wiedząc, jak to się stało, pił Brendy z Madame Flupps słuchając jej egzystencjalnych wypowiedzi. Wskazówki zegara powoli wlokły się, a czas zwalniał swój bieg, jakby wiedział, że tak trzeba.

\- Na pustyni jest się samotnym. Równie samotnym jest się wśród ludzi, panie Malfoy

\- Mały Książę – pokiwał głową, dopijając alkohol.

\- Zgadza się - wstała na moment odwracając płytę winylową. Smutna, melancholijna muzyka zaczęła wypełniać brzegi saloniku, a Madam Flupps okręciła się obejmując ramiona dłońmi. Opowiedziała mu historię o swej wielkiej miłość, o Hrabie Uldryhu, który pewnego dnia podczas pierwszej wojny schronił się u niej w mieszkaniu. Miłość tak mocno w nich zawrzała, że długo nie mogła otrząsnąć się po śmierci ukochanego. Sam przypomniał sobie historię z dzieciństwa, kiedy z ojcem pojechali na mecz Quiditcha do Irlandi. Draco nie wiedział jak długo jeszcze mógłby słuchać Madame Flupps, gdyby nie krzyk kartki, która niepostrzeżenie wleciała do salonu : „ Zamówienie z Londynu! Zamówienie z Londynu!„. Wstał z siedzenia i podwijając płaszcz spojrzał na srebrny zegar.

\- Co ja tu robię?

\- Przyszedł pan po pomoc. – Rozejrzał się zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, słysząc jej słowa. - Tutaj – wskazała palcem na wywieszoną na ścianie tabliczkę: **Biuro detektywistyczne Belzebub – 1 piętro.**

Schody zaskrzypiały, gdy wszedł na pierwszy stopień. Źle zrobił, że tutaj przyszedł.

\- Czas, zapominamy o nim ale on nie zapomina o nas – zatrzymał się w miejscu spoglądając ostatni raz przez ramię. – Powodzenia, panie Malfoy.

Idąc po stromych, żyjących własnym życiem schodach, stwierdził, że dawno nie spotkał tak dziwnej kobiety. Do tej pory nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że przez pól godziny siedział z Madame Flupps popijając spokojnie Brendy. Czasu jednak nie da się już odwrócić, więc należy spożytkować go tym razem bardziej uważnie. Korytarz, który zobaczył różnił się od tego na parterze. Czarny dywan wił się jak język węża. Na ścianach wisiały portrety martwych, ospałych twarzy. Słyszał jeszcze przytłumioną muzykę z salonu pani Flupps, która cichła z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Karteczki, które spotkał na parterze fruwały teraz na korytarzu. Tym razem były cicho, słychać było jedynie szmery papieru. Dochodząc do końca korytarza, zobaczył małe pomieszczenie, gdzie znajdowało się biurko, a przy nim drobna postura kobiety.

\- Witamy w biurze detektywistycznym Belzebub. Pomoc gwarantowana dla wszystkich w potrzebie. Słucham? – wyrecytowała, znużonym głosem, nie odrywając się od zajęcia, jakim było przeglądanie „Piekielnej Czarownicy". Czarne krótkie włosy przypominały bardziej perukę niż fryzurę. Pod grzywka schowana była para skośnych oczu.

\- W prawdzie mówiąc – zaczął, bo o dziwo czuł się nie tylko poirytowany, ale zagubiony całą sytuacją. Dziwne miejsce, nie był pewien, czy to nie jakaś nowa intryga jego wrogów, czy może nie jest bohaterem jakiegoś kiepskiego filmu.

\- Był pan umówiony? – przerwała, wysuwając twarz zza stron gazety, mierząc go od stóp do głowy. Tęczówki były niemal tego samego koloru co źrenice. Czarne.

\- Nie – dopowiedział krótko.  
\- Proszę wypełnić formularz – podsunęła w jego stronę białą kartkę i długopis z napisem Belzebub.

\- Ja naprawdę nie mam czasu…

\- Proszę wypełnić formularz – przerwała, nie odrywając oczy z czytanej lektury.

Draco buchnął parą z nosa, po czym nerwowym ruchem sięgnął po kartkę i podszedł do stolika przy bocznej ściance. Zarzucił czarny płaszcz za siebie i założył nogę na nogę, śledząc oczami drobny druczek na kartce. Jeszcze tego brakowało, że wzrok mu wysiada. Niechętnie ale z przymusem wyjął czarne etui, a z niego okulary.

 _Formularz zgłoszeniowy do biura detektywistycznego Belzebub._

 _Imię :_

 _Nazwisko:_

 _Rok urodzenia:_

 _1\. Czy jest pan/pani członkiem zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej, sekty itp.?_

… _..._

Draco zawahał się. W prawdzie był kiedyś Śmierciożercą, ale aktualnie jest na emeryturze.

A więc „nie".

 _2\. Czy posiada pan/pani przeszłość kryminalną, bądź czy w rodzinie jest osoba, która ową przeszłość kryminalną posiada?_

…...

\- Czemu mają służyć te pytania? – zacisnął palce na długopisie mierząc nim kobietę.

\- Pytania zostały skrupulatnie dopasowanie w celu określenia profilu klienta. Proszę wypełnić formularz – kobieta nie racząc spojrzeć na jego dumną osobę, czytała ciąg dalszy czasopisma.

A więc pytanie 2 : „tak"

\- Przypominam, jeśli w którymś z pytań zakreślił pan odpowiedź twierdząca, należy napisać szczegółowy opis, co do danej sytuacji – głos kobiety brzmiał, jak informator pociągowy, "godzina 13:20 rusza pociąg do Manchesteru".

\- Czy, wie pani, kim ja jestem?! – zaczął stukać w stolik końcem długopisu.

\- Pan Draco Lucjusz Malfoy, Szef Departamentu Tajemnic. Proszę wypełnić formularz.

\- Nie mam czasu na te bzdury.

\- Panie Malfoy – kobieta, a w prawdzie młoda kobieta, bo nie mogła liczyć więcej niż 20 lat, odłożyła czasopismo i założyła dłonie na biurku. – Formularz dotyczy każdego, czy jest ministrem, czy szefem departamentu tajemnic, czy barmanką w Dziurawym Kotle. Aby dojść do etapu, w którym jest udzielenie pomocy przez detektywa, należy wypełnić formularz. Jeśli zależy panu na czasie radzę zabrać się do pisania. Czy, ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Draco zacisnął usta, obrzucił kobietę pogardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym zaczął czytać kolejne brednie.

 _3\. Czy posiada pan/pani w rodzinie wilkołaka, wampira, olbrzyma, wile itp.?_

… _._

Raczej nie, chyba nie, chociaż …

 _4\. Czy kiedykolwiek spożywał pan narkotyki, używki lubi inne substancje odurzające? Jeśli tak, to jakie?_

…

Bez komentarza. Raz z Pansy i Zabinim na 5 roku…

 _5\. Proszę określić swój status_

 _\- żonaty_

 _\- singiel_

 _\- w separacji_

 _\- po rozwodzie_

 _\- skomplikowany związek_

 _\- inne ( napisz odpowiedź)..._

Draco warknął pod nosem. To czy jest z kimś, czy nie jest jego sprawą i nikt nie ma prawa wciskać swojego wścibskiego nosa do jego życia.

 _6\. Jak dużo partnerek seksualnych posiadał/a pan/pani w swoim życiu?_

 _* tylko jedną partnerkę_

 _*więcej niż dwie._

 _* od 3 do 10_

 _*10 i więcej…_

\- Pytanie szóste to chyba grubą przesadą.

Dostrzegł, jak jej kącik ust delikatnie się podnosi.

\- Aż tyle ich było?

\- Słucham?! – uniósł brwi.

\- Proszę…

\- Proszę wypełnić formularz. Wiem, do cholery jasnej!

 _7\. Czy jest, bądź był/a pan/pani członkiem stowarzyszenia WESZ?_

 _NA MERLINA, ALEŻ SKĄD! NIGDY ALE TO PRZENIGDY NIE WSTĄPIŁ BYM DO TEGO STOWARZYSZENIA! NAWET ZA ZŁAMANEGO GALEONA!_

Dochodząc do pytania dwudziestego, Draco czuł, że zanikła większość pracującej części mózgu.

 _Dziękujemy za wypełnienie formularzu!_

 _Podpis: … Data…_

Draco rzucił kartkę przed kobietą, po czym stanął wyczekująco, tupiąc nogą.

\- Dziękuję za wypełnienie formularzu. W celu poszerzenia działalności biura prosiłabym o wypełnienie anonimowej ankiety…

\- Żadnych ankiet!

 _-_ To anonimowa ankieta o animagach…

\- Powiedziałem, nie. Czy, mogę już się zobaczyć z osobą do, której przyszedłem?

Draco dopiero teraz spostrzegł plastikowa plakietkę na biurku : Miho Kitsune

\- A czy, to jest koncert życzeń? – mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Słucham?! - skrzywił się.

\- Ależ oczywiście, jak pan sobie życzy – wysyczała przez zęby.

Draco skwitował ją podejrzanym wzrokiem.

\- Po jaką cholerę marnujecie mój cenny czas?

\- A mój czas to nie jest cenny? – wyszeptała.

\- Co pani mówi?

\- Dla nas pana czas jest najcenniejszy. Proszę chwilę poczekać.

Draco napuszony, jak sowa puchata, usiadł ponownie przy stoliku i śledził spod przymrużonych powiek wskazówki zegara. Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach otworzyły się drzwi znajdujące się kilka metrów od sekretariatu.

\- Dziękuje! Naprawdę Dziękuję. – zapłakana, starsza kobieta ściskała dłoń schowanej postaci za drzwiami.

\- Nie ma za co. Proszę na siebie uważać.

Kobieta wyszła mówiąc ciche : „do widzenia".

Kitsune wstała z miejsca. Draco ciętym spojrzeniem zilustrował jej wygląd. Czarna bluzka z napisem "Alien", skórzane spodnie z dziurami na nogawkach i masywne martensy z ćwiekami. Dziwne stworzenie - pomyślał. Schowała formularz do białej teczki i miłym gestem wskazała mu drogę do drzwi. Draco bez słowa wstał i skierował się za dziewczyną.

\- Proszę usiąść – młody, wysoki i nie lichej postury mężczyzna siedział przy biurku, kiedy dostrzegł Draco, odłożył papiery i wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Przenikliwe, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w Draco bez mrugnięcia. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten facet żywi do niego urazę.

\- Gilbert - przedstawił się, a blondyn wyczuł w jego głosie nieopanowane brzmienie. - Miho przenieś kawę.

\- A czy, ja od tego tutaj jestem?

\- Chyba niedosłyszałem.

\- Przecież od tego tutaj jestem, zaraz przyniosę. Z mleczkiem? - powiedziała z przesadzoną słodyczą.

\- Czarną – Draco mrugnął do niej oczkiem. – Bez cukru.

\- A więc Panie Malfoy - zaczął śledząc chwile formularz, który wcześniej przyniosła sekretarka. - Przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się osoby z pana statusem, w takim miejscu.

\- Sytuacja tego wymaga - Draco przymknął powieki, zmagając się z ponurymi myślami, które przyćmiły jego głowę. On też nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zdobędzie się, aby przyjść do TAKIEGO miejsca.

\- Mam nadzieje, że zdołam panu pomóc.

 **Tymczasem:**

Gdyby mrok, ciemność i wszystkie nieszczęścia zmaterializowałyby się w człowieka, to była by to postać, która weszła niczym potwór do saloniku Madame Flupps, brudząc kafelki błotem. Żyrandol zaczął niebezpiecznie chwiać się wkoło, zaś drzwi huknęły zostawiając za sobą grzmot błyskawic. Okiennice zaczęły trzaskać drewnianymi drzwiczkami o framugi i Madame Flupps podbiegła do nich łapiąc za metalowe zamkniecie.

\- Nieudana randka? – nikły uśmiech przemknął przez twarz Mandame.

Postać milcząco machnęła ręką. Stado karteczek, które do tej pory milczały, zerwały się w sekundzie niemal błagając o wysłuchanie ich. Zakapturzona postać machnęła ręką, na co wszystkie zamilkły wijący się nieznośnie nad jej głową.

\- Masz – rzuciła jej mały pakuneczek.

\- Stokrotki błotniste – otworzyła małą torebeczkę. – Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Kobiety już nie było. Ciemnym skórzany płaszcz wlókł się po schodach tuż za jego właścicielką. Po podłodze rozległo się stukanie obcasów.

\- Przyszło zamówienie od Madajeva - zakomunikowała znudzonym głosem Miho.

\- Fantastycznie.

Srebrna kusza, która spoczywała na plecach kobiety, rozbłysnęła w oczach Miho.

\- Lepiej nie wchodź. Siedzi tam jakiś palant, który zaznaczył w pytaniu szóstym ostatnia odpowiedź.

To ostrzeżenie jeszcze bardziej sprowokowało ją by otworzyć drzwi własnego gabinetu. Gwałtownie wdarła do pomieszczenia, a powietrze jakby w jednej sekundzie zrobiło się chłodne i nieprzyjemne.

Draco Malfoy nie zobaczył człowieka, ani kobiety, tylko twarz pokrytą krwią i białą mazią. Gilbert wyprostował plecy, przyglądając się czerwonym zadrapaniom na szyi kobiety.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

Spięte dotychczas włosy wyfrunęły ze spinki, rozkładając się na plecach i ramionach.

\- Powiedz mi, że to jest bogin – wskazała na zdegustowanego Draco'na, który z odrazą patrzył na jej brudną posturę. Ten "twór" coś mu przypominał, ale nie do końca potrafił zdefiniować, co konkretnie.

\- Ty – Głos, wyrażający niemal zwierzęcą dzikość przywarł do jego ucha. Przyłożyła mu różdżkę do gardła z taką szybkością, że nie zdążył zareagować. Krwiste usta uformowały się w przerażający uśmiech, ukazując okazałe uzębienie. Oczy kontrastujące z krwią rozbłysnęły niebezpiecznie.

\- GRENGER?

Z saloniku panny Flupps rozbrzmiała głośno Marsz Żałobny Chopina, a lustro, wiszące nad drewnianą komodą, pękło w pół.


	2. Chapter 2

Złapała mnie jakaś chora, niepokojąca wena i wyszło oto coś takiego.

Rozdział drugi

Hermiona siedziała na krześle biurowym, gdzie wcześniej zajmował miejsce Gilbert i od dłuższego czasu zaciskała palce na różdżce. Panowała wymowna cisza i obojga oprawców opanowywała technika mordowania wzrokiem.

Nie tego widoku oczekiwał. Żuchwa Draco Malfoy'a skakała we wszystkie strony, tak mocno napiął jej mięśnie, że jeszcze chwila a przebiłyby skórę.

Pochyliła się bliżej blondyna, stukając rytmicznie palcami w drewniany blat. Niezbyt wygonie, było jej siedzieć w przemoczonym podkoszulku, potarganych włosach i niedomytej dokładnie twarzy, ale nie miała zamiaru zostawiać Draco Mafloy'a samego we własnym biurze. Czekała na ten moment, aż przyjdzie skulony, jak pies, prosząc o łaskę. A ona, w tedy wyśmieje go w twarz, tak jak teraz to robi i wykopie zza drzwi. Bez wyrzutu, bez sumienia, bez mrugnięcia okiem. Najpierw jednak musi napoić się tą skruszoną twarzą.

Draco Malfoy, jak się okazało nie dawał za wygraną i skruchy na jego twarzy widać nie było.

\- Na początku zaznaczę, że gdybym tylko wiedział, że to ty jesteś właścicielem tej rudery nigdy nie postawiłbym tutaj swojej nogi.

Odpowiedziała aroganckim uśmiechem. Stado kartek zaczęło uderzać o zamknięte drzwi.

\- Bardzo nie podoba mi się początek tej historii, zacznij od nowa.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy. Znała ten wyraz twarzy, nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że zobaczy kiedyś „to coś" w oczach Malfoy'a. Przejechała palcem po srebrnej kuszy, po czym wyłożyła buty na biurko, wymownie czekając.

\- Wysłucham cię, bo jestem dobra i łaskawa. Masz okazję podzielić się ze mną swoim problemem, ale na pomoc nie licz.

Zacisnęła palce na białej kartce, która leżała od dłuższego czasu przed jej twarzą.

 _Czy jest pan/pani członkiem zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej, sekty itp.? - zaczęła czytać na głos._

\- Musiałeś się pomylić, bo wpisałeś „nie" – uniosła jedną brew.

\- Pytanie nr 6, proszę, proszę co my tu mamy – kontynuowała.

\- Mogłem się domyśleć, że tylko ktoś taki, jak ty może tworzyć formularze tego pokroju.

\- Widzę, że jesteś niestały w uczuciach, a wręcz można by nazwać cię rozwiązłym, zgadza się Panie Malfoy? Rozwiązły to chyba dobre słowo.

\- Ty byś pewnie zaznaczyła pierwszą odpowiedź, mylę się?

Hermiona przemilczała to.

\- Pytanie nr 7, „ _NA MERLINA, ALEŻ SKĄD! NIGDY ALE TO PRZENIGDY NIE WSTĄPIŁ BYM DO TEGO STOWARZYSZENIA! NAWET ZA ZŁAMANEGO GALEONA!"_ Interesujące. _Naprawdę, fascynujące._

Odłożyła formularz zdejmując skórzane trapery z biurka i oparła łokcie.

\- Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

Draco zmrużył brwi. Bił się z myślami i własna dumą. Oto jakimś brzydkim, wstrętnym sposobem, siedział na przeciwko zakrwawionej, obłędnej Granger, która mordowała go wzrokiem od samego początku. Nie bardzo czuł się komfortowo ku zwierzaniu takiej osobie.

\- Słyszałem, że jesteś w tym dobra... - zaczął, a Hermiona wyczuła, że te słowa przechodzą mu z trudem przez gardło.

\- Dobrze słyszałeś. Dobra, co za tym idzie - droga.

\- Dla mnie nie ma nic co jest drogie, Granger. Na pewno nie ty.

\- Malfoy Malfoy - mlasnęła. - Oto spotykamy się po latach i znowu zaczynamy w ten sam sposób co zawsze.

 **WCZEŚNIEJ:**

 **Na pierwszy roku**

 _— Granger mogłabyś przestań oddychać? Zatruwasz moje powietrze._

 _— Spadaj Malfoy bawić się w piaskownicy ze swoimi gorylami_

 _— Przynajmniej mam się z kim bawić._

 _Malfoy został kopnięty w kostkę._

 _Ona płacze dwie godziny w schowku na miotły._

 _On wyżywa się na Zabinim._

 **Na drugim roku**

 _— Szlamy, szlamy wszędzie szlamy._

 _Co my tu mamy? Granger, ideał szlamy!_

 _Malfoy został uderzony z pięści_

 _On powstrzymuje się by jej nie oddać_

 _Ona winszuje w dziurawym kotle_

 **Na czwartym roku**

 _— Widzę Granger, że cycki, jak nie urosły, tak nie rosną_

 _— Malfoy twój mózg za to zmniejszył się do rozmiarów mojej gałki ocznej._

 _— Co za dobitne słowa Granger, które nie zmieniają faktu braku cycków_

 _Malfoy zostaje potraktowany najsmutniejszym wzrokiem jaki doświadczył._

 _On robi imprezę z okazji poniżenia Granger_

 _Ona płaczę godzinę z jęcząca Martą_

 **Na szóstym roku**

 _— A jednak urosły. Całkiem podobają mi się twoje wymiary. Zdejmiesz bluzkę?_

 _Malfoy zostaje potraktowany klątwa._

 _On, męczy się z czerwonymi włosami._

 _Ona tłumaczy się dwie godziny przed McGonagall._

 **Praca w ministerstwie**

 _— Granger to ministerstwo, a nie zakon._

 _— Nie jestem tu po to żebyś wlepiał swój wzrok w mój tyłek._

 _— Chciałbym jednak na niego popatrzeć, z tą częścią ciebie bardziej bym się dogadał._

 _Policzek w twarz Malfoy'a._

 _Ona gryzie wargę ze złości kierując się w stronę pierwszego lepszego baru._

 _On zwalnia 50 procent swoich pracowników, idzie pieprzyć swoją sekretarkę._

 **TERAZ**

\- Sugerujesz Granger, że jestem tu po to, aby się z tobą wykłócać? - Draco westchnął, a jego stalowe spojrzenie przypominało ostrze.

 **-** Sugeruję, że bez względu, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujesz, wciąż jesteś tym samym dupkiem, co kiedyś. - Zilustrowała całego Draco'na. Czerń od zawsze był jego kolorem. Jego blada cera i niemal białe włosy idealnie kontrastowały z ciemnym płaszczem. Uśmiechnęła się przypominając wilkołaka, który ma zaraz rozszarpać swoja ofiarę. Nie obchodziło ją, że Malfoy widzi ją teraz taką, zakrwawioną, brudną i zmęczoną.

\- Jestem - potwierdził. - Jak jednak zauważyłaś, staram się być dla ciebie stosunkowo miły - powiedział przez zęby.

\- Nie zauważyłam - mruknęła.

\- Staram się.

\- Postaraj się bardziej - oparła dłoń o policzek i wpatrywali się w siebie od dłużej chwili. - No dobrze, zaraz ci wytłumaczę. Przyjrzyj się mi. Dokładnie. - zaczęła - Zajmuję się brudną robotą, te kartki, które tak natarczywie pragną mojej uwagi, to zlecenia. Zlecenia, które miesiącami czekają aż się nimi zajmę. Nie mam czasu aby ci pomóc. Nie chcę ci pomóc. Doprowadzasz mnie do szału. Widząc twoją twarz przypominają mi się same niemiłe wspomnienia, do których nie mam ochoty wracać. Rozumiesz?

Draco milczał. Zmrużył oczy i dokładnie ilustrował twarz Hermiony.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jest wyjście - dodała.

Draco wyjął pomiętą ulotkę z kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Pomoc gwarantowana dla wszystkich w potrzebie? – rzucił ją w pierś dumnej Hermiony. – Rozumiem, Granger. I tak, ktoś taki. jak ty. nie byłby wstanie mi pomóc. Niemniej doceniam twoją wylewność. – Wstał kierując się do wyjścia. Hermiona w milczeniu odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Gdy otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia wlecieli Miho z Gilbertem. Draco ominął ich zgrabnie, a po chwili słychać było tylko trzask drzwi z dołu.

\- No co? – warknęła czując wymowne spojrzenia całej trójki, bo i panna Fluppy zaszczyciła swoją obecnością. - To Malfoy.

\- Wiesz, w ogóle, co to za sprawa?

Hermiona odchyliła głowę. Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Kto by nie wiedział? Od tygodnia trąbią o tym w gazetach.

\- Nie macie nic do roboty? – warknęła. – Wynocha mi stąd.

\- „Pomoc gwarantowana dla wszystkich w potrzebie" – wyrecytowała Miho.

\- Ta ulotka była drukowana dwa lata temu – wymruczała Hermiona. – Od tego czasu zaszło wiele zmian.

\- My nie domawiamy pomocy.

\- Wyjdźcie!

Rozebrawszy się, rzuciła ubrania na pierwsze lepszy mebel i weszła pod prysznic. Chłodne krople spadały na nią jak wodospad uderzający o taflę przejrzystej wody. Powieki opadły ciężko, pozwalając właścicielce na chwilę odpoczynku. Czerwona ciesz spływała na posadzkę brodzika, po czym uciekała do odpływu. Uderzyła delikatnie czołem o wilgotne kafelki. Dni takie jak te były jej potrzebne, praca pozwoliła na chwile ucieczki, była sposobem, który pozwalał jej przeżyć. Kilka zadrapań i ran na plecach i twarzy zaczęło szczypać pod naciskiem wody.

W uszach dudniły słowa „Pomoc gwarantowana dla wszystkich w potrzebie", „My nie domawiamy pomocy", „zapomnij" „i tak ci nie pomogę".

\- Cholera – uderzyła pięścią w ścianę, nie wiedząc, czy płacze, czy to tylko krople wody na policzkach.

Przez kolejne dwa dni Hermiona robiła wszystko by zapomnieć o wizycie Mafloy'a. Porwała się w wir pracy. Wstawała o świcie i wracała mrokiem, zupełnie niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek użytku. Myśli jednak nie odstępowały jej na krok. Nocą nie spała, za dnia chodziła, jak nakręcone zombie.

\- Tuzin srebrnych kul, kilka dawek wilczego ziela... A tu - Miho wskazała na lśniący stos strzał - końcówki pokryte są trutka paraliżującą.

Dziewczyna włożyła do ust lizaka i usiadła na biurko wpatrując się w zamyśloną Hermionę. Znajdowały się w schowku z bronią, który znajdował się w piwnicy. Co jakiś czas do agencji była dostarczana paczka ze specjalnym wyposażeniem.

\- Myślisz o sprawie blondaska?

Hermiona drgnęła i rzuciła ostrzegawczy wzrok na obojętną twarz Minho.

\- Blondaska? - uniosła brew. - Nie mam czasu aby marnować myśl na Malfoy'a - rzuciła ostro.

\- Zrobiłam mały research - Minho skoczyła na nogi i rzuciła plik dokumentów. - Oczywiście pewnie cię to nie interesuje - zaczęła zaczepnie. - To paskudna sprawa. Gdybyś jednak chciała... - nie dokończywszy ulotniła się ze zbrojowni.

\- Ale nie chce - westchnęła Hermiona. Stała długa chwilę w bezruchu opierając dłonie o metalowy blat. Po chwili złapała za plik dokumentów i ruszyła do swojego biura.

* * *

Słońce wzeszło na niebie, a chłodny poranek z godzinę na godzinę powiewał cieplejszym wiatrem. Dopiła ostatni łyk chłodnej już kawy i zeszła po schodach, gdzie salonik panny Flupps był jeszcze zamknięty.

\- Co tu robisz? – nie ukrywała zdziwienia widzą posturę Gilberta schowaną w cieniu. Zielone oczy zabłysły w ciemnościach, przenikając ją do samych kości.

\- Chodźmy – jego twardy głos utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że robi słusznie.

\- Tak – powtórzyła zostawiając po sobie trzask drzwi. Teraz dopiero dotarło do niej, jak dobrze ten człowiek ją zna i jak bardzo potrafi być niebezpieczny. - Będę tego żałowała - westchnęła narzucając na ramiona brązowy, długi płaszcz.


	3. Chapter 3

Dzięki, za wasze opinie.

Rozdział trzeci

Dzień wcześniej

 **Wieczór**

Nalała do szklanki szkocką i usiadła przy biurku otwierają plik dokumentów, które dostała od Miho. Zagryzła wargę ilustrując mętnym wzrokiem pierwsze stronnice. Jej asystentka postarała się o każdy szczegół, zaczynając od życiorysu Draco Malfoy'a. Wzrokiem ogarnęła pierwsze strony zawijające całą młodość Malfoy'a.

 _Draco Malfoy urodził się 5 czerwca 1980 roku. Czarodziej czystej krwi, jedynak. Ojciec i matka, Narcyza Black i Lucjusz Malfoy. Ojciec pracował z Ministerstwie Magii zajmował się również…_

Hermiona dobrze wiedziała czy zajmował się Lucjusz Malfoy, ominęła ten kawałek zatrzymując się kilka zdań dalej.

 _Świetny gracz Quiditcha, zdolny uczeń, opanował wiele ciężkich zaklęć. Również zdolność do transmutacji._

Dalej. Nie możliwe by Malfoy był zdolniejszym czarodziejem niż jeżeli ona sama. Upiła łyk szkockiej oblizując dolną wargę. Szkolnictwo sobie daruje, dobrze pamiętała, jaki był Malfoy w tym okresie.

 _Całe życie mieszka w dworze rodzinnym Malfoy Manor, który położony, jest w brytyjskim hrabstwie Wildshire. Obecnie posiadłość zamieszkują : Narcyza Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, służba oraz ( teraz już rzadziej) żona z synem. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu Malfoy podróżuje na okres mniej więcej roku do Szwajcarii, Irlandii oraz Indii. Tam wdaje się w romans z jedną z czarownic pracującej jako barmanka w pubie zwanym „Zielony Krasnal". Okres po ukończeniu szkoły jest burzliwy, jego ojciec zgrabnie tuszuje to przed mediami. Po powrocie zostaje zatrudniony w Ministerstwie Magii, jako Szef Departamentu Tajemnic. Wdaje się romans z Gabrielle Delacour. Jakiś czas później zrywa z kochanką i żeni się z Astorią Greengrass . Ich związek nie jest dobrze przyjęty przez rodzinę Malfoy'ów. Napomknę również o skandalu, Gabrielle Delacour udziela obszernego wywiadu o ich romansie do Proroka Codziennego. Astoria rodzi mu syna Scorpiusa. Chłopiec ma obecnie cztery lata._

Hermiona nie miała pojęcie, że Malfoy po skończeniu Hogwartu udał się w podróż by odreagować cały stres, który przysporzył im rok 1997. Jeśli chodzi o jego romans, to wiedziała dobrze że kobiet sobie nigdy nie żałował. Wstała na chwilę od biurka i zamknęła okno. Noc zapowiadała burzę, a na szybie pojawiły się już pierwsze krople deszczu.

\- Malfoy ty durniu – westchnęła dolewając sobie szkockiej. Przewróciła kolejną stronę czytając podsumowanie, na które zawsze pozwalała sobie Miho.

 _Jednym słowem, Draco Malfoy to zamożny, bogaty czarodziej o wysokiej pozycji w społeczeństwie. Jest raczej człowiekiem biznesu, jego charakter ma wiele do życzenia, jest arogancki i pyszałkowaty (dupek). Ministerstwo zawdzięcza mu wiele udanych transakcji. Często można znaleźć jego zdjęcia w prasie i tygodnikach. Obecnie nie mieszka z żoną, z własnych źródeł dowiedziałam się że są w separacji od jakiegoś czasu. Utrzymuje bliskie relację z Blaise Zabinim oraz z Pansy Parkinson ( z którą swego czasu sporadycznie sypiał). Do tej pory nie był w mieszany w żaden poważny konflikt aż do niedawna. 3 października zostaje uprowadzony jego_

\- Syn, Scorpius Malfoy – doczytała na głos dopijając alkohol.

\- Rzeczywiście paskudna sprawa – skomentowała gasząc chwilę później lampkę.

 **Teraz**

Hermiona ściągnęła mocniej gumkę, która podtrzymywała jej włosy. Jeden kubek kawy z rana to zdecydowanie za mało. Poranek był chłodny, podmuch wiatru uderzył ją w twarz i ocucił od niewyspania. Wczoraj przesadziła z alkoholem i odczuwała właśnie jego skutki. W ustach czuła nieprzyjemny smak szkockiej a skronie pulsowały wywołując zawroty w głowię. Nie łatwym zadaniem było pokazać się w Ministerstwie Magii. W miarę możliwości starała się unikać tego miejsca, jak ognia. Chociaż płomienie nie były jej tak straszne , jak wspomnienia związane z pracą jako Auror. Szła jednak dumnym i pewnym krokiem dochodząc do Departamentu Przestrzegania praw Czarodziejów.

\- Wstęp tylko Aurorzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa.

Hermiona wyciągnęła spod płaszcza peleryny odznakę. Jako „emerytowany" Auror posiadała ją dalej. Strażnik spojrzał na Gilberta który od dłuższej chwili przeszywał go wzorkiem. Jej kompan nie budził sympatii, mierzył prawie dwa metry wzrostu, jego szerokie ramiona okryte były skórzana kurtką a wzrok spod czarnej, bujnej czupryny spoglądał groźnie.

\- Mój asystent. Jesteśmy tu na polecenie Szefa Departamentu Tajemnic.

\- Pana Malfoy'a?

\- Tak, właśnie – potwierdziła rzeczowo.

\- Oczywiście, proszę.

Idąc przez Departament Tajemnic Hermiona przewróciła oczami spoglądając wymownie w stronę Gilberta.

\- To jego asystentka– szepnęła mu przez ramię wskazując na kobietę stojącą przy automacie od kawy. – Eleonora Wood. Idź ją z bajeruj i wypytaj o Malfoy'a.

\- Jesteś naprawdę okrutna.

\- Daj spokój, wiesz jak działasz na kobiety, a asystentki wiedzą najwięcej o tajemnicach swojego szefa.

\- Ja o swoim wiem niewiele – uśmiechnął się i zawrócił w stronę Eleonory Wood.

Hermiona odpięła guzik płaszcza i stanęła przed drzwiami, na których napis widniał „ Draco Malfoy, Szef departamentu Tajemnic". _Dobre sobie_ – prychnęła cicho drapiąc się w czubek nosa, tak by nikt ją przypadkiem nie dosłyszał. Rozejrzała się na boki, chrząknęła i zapukała w drzwi.

Cisza.

 _Już żałuję -_ westchnęła w myślach.

Zrobiła to ponownie, ale zamiast uzyskać pozwolenie na wejście, rozległ się odgłos papieru, który przyleciał prosto na biurko jego nieobecnej asystentki, Ellen. Hermiona pokręciła nosem, po czym czujnie podeszła rozwijając zwitek.

„ Nie ma mnie dla nikogo, jestem BARDZO zajęty. Jeszcze raz ktoś zapuka a gwarantuję ci, że nie będziesz więcej musiała przychodzić do pracy ".

Hermiona mlasnęła, zgniotła kartkę w dłoni i zgrabnym ruchem rzuciła ją do pojemnika znajdującego się przy bocznej ścianie. Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła otwierając gwałtownie drzwi do gabinetu.

\- Mówiłem… - urwał gdy ją dostrzegł. Hermiona posłała promienny uśmiech widząc , jak Draco szybko chowa coś do szuflady. Zmrużyła oczy i zrobiła kilka powolnych kroków w jego stronę.

\- Chyba nie przeszkadzam - powiedziała melodyjnie okrążając jego gabinet.

Jego zamieszanie szybko przerobiło się w groźne spojrzenie.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Porozmawiajmy – założyła dłonie na plecy i spojrzała na miotłę wiszącą na ścianie. Nimbus 2001. – Pamiętam ją. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś sentymentalny.

\- Nie jestem – powiedział oschle wstając z krzesła i wkładając dłonie do kieszenie czarnych spodni. - Mamy o czym rozmawiać? Wyraźnie dałaś mi do zrozumienia, że twój czas, jest zbyt cenny na moją osobę.

\- Zmieniłam zdanie. Kobiety takie są – mrugnęła do niego okiem. Przyjrzała się jego posturze. Wysoki, zadbany z tą swoją wrodzoną pewnością siebie. Blond włosy zaczesane miał z tyłu. Wąski długi nos, mocno zarysowany podbródek, pełne usta. Musiała przyznać z niechęcią, że czym bardziej robił się starszy, tym bardziej męski i atrakcyjny. - Chyba możesz na chwilę schować swoją dumę?

\- Straciłem ją przychodząc co Ciebie tamtego dnia – powiedział rzeczowo zbliżając się w jej stronę.

\- No już, już – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. – Nie przyszłam by się z tobą przekomarzać.

\- Odnoszę inne wrażenie, Granger.

\- Nie potrzebnie – niosła się teatralnie po czym oparła pośladki o blat jego biurka zakładając dłonie na piersi. – Chcę ci pomóc. W końcu, jak mówiłeś, stać cię na wszystko.

\- Pomóc? W czym? W napisaniu sprawozdania, w wyładowaniu seksualnym a może… może chcesz pomóc znaleźć mojego syna? – kończąc to zdanie zaśmiał się sucho, a jego wzrok zamroził ją na chwilę, jakby została zamknięta w krysztale z lodu. – Jestem zajęty, wyjdź – wyminął ją i usiadł zza biurko otwierając plik dokumentów.

Hermiona przymknęła powieki starając się pohamować obelgi wiercące się na końcu języka. Odwróciła się i uderzyła dłońmi w biurko pochylając się nad zaskoczonym Malfoy'em.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, że świat ci się zawalił i najchętniej zabiłbyś wszystkich wliczając w to mnie. Ale powtórzę to jeszcze raz, schowaj swoją dumę i daj sobie pomóc – mówiła na jednym tchu. Wzrok Draco'na zobojętniał wpatrując się w jej poczerwieniałą twarz. – Dostarcz mi całą dokumentację dochodzenia. Chce wiedzieć każdy najmniejszy szczegół z tego dnia. Ile masz wrogów, kto ci źle życzy, rozumiesz? I weź się w garść!

Draco zagryzł usta i pokiwał sztywno głową.

\- Myślisz, że co robię cały czas? – krzyknął wstają z miejsca. Hermiona pierwszy raz widziała obłęd i strach w jego oczach jednocześnie. – Że sobie siedzę spokojnie i popijam kawkę?! Postawiłem cały świat na nogi by go znaleźć… Nie potrzebuje Twojej litości. Odchodzę od zmysłów Granger! Dosłownie, więc nie mów….

\- Wiem – przerwała starając się zachować kamienną twarz. – To nie litość, Malfoy – ściszyła głos. Draco opadł bezsilne na siedzenie i oparł głowę zamykając powieki. – Dostarcz mi dokumentację.

\- Dostarczę– odpowiedział ściszonym głosem słysząc po chwili, jak wychodzi zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Hermiona ruszyła w stronę automatu do kawy. Glberta i Ellen nie było. Podrapała się po podbródku czekając aż automat napełni kubeczek. Dlaczego go to spotkało? Kto jest aż takim draniem, żeby porywać dziecko? Nie mogła w siebie wątpić, postanowiła, że zrobi wszystko w swojej mocy by pomóc Malfoy'owi. Odłożyła swoją dumę i wstręt do jego osoby. Współczuła mu. Ciągle miała w głowie obraz jego zdesperowanej twarz. To twarz rodzica, który boi się o swoje dziecko. Spojrzała na Proroka Codziennego, którego okładka przedstawiała zdjęcie Draco z Astorią. „ Zaginął jedyny spadkobierca Malfoy'ów", „ Co się stało ze Scorpiusem?" i inne podobne głupie nagłówki z różnych gazet znajdujących się na stoliku. Złapała za jedną z nich wczytując się w artykuł.

* * *

 **Od tygodnia trwają poszukiwania pięcioletniego syna Draco Malfoy'a,**

 **szefa Wydziału Departamentu Tajemnic. Jak donoszą źródła, chłopiec**

 **był tego dnia wraz ze swoją nianią na popołudniowym spacerze.**

 **Ślad po nich zaginął. Ostatnio byli widziani w Central Parku około godziny 13:25.**

 **Aurorzy i Patrol Policji badają sprawę.**

 **\- Mam świadka, który widział prawdopodobnie porywacza. Staramy się odtworzyć jego rysopis. Reszta informacji jest poufna… - mówi Graham Montague.**

* * *

\- Bo ci ostygnie – dosłyszała głos. Drgnęła w miejscu wyłaniając wzrok zza gazety.

\- Harry - sięgnęła po kubek z kawą odkładając gazetę na stolik. – Wybacz, zamyśliłam się.

\- Jak zawsze – posłał jej uśmiech. – Ciągle zabiegana? Może masz ochotę wyjść ze mną na obiad? Mam przerwę.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy. Nie miała wcale na to ochoty, ale zważywszy na to, ze Gilberta wciąż nie było, a Harry proponował jej kolację już od jakiegoś czasu, głupio było mu odmówić.

\- Powinniśmy? – uśmiechnęła się upijając łyk kawy. - Więc chodźmy. Ale obiad sobie daruję, z chęcią napiłabym się czegoś mocniejszego.

\- Dżentelmeni nie piją przed południem.

\- Na szczęście daleko mi do dżentelmena – odpowiedziała poprawiając kołnierz płaszcza.


	4. Chapter 4

Ostatnio naszła mnie chęć kontynuowania tego opowiadania, mam kilka ciekawych koncepcji. Kilka osób skomentowała nawet opowiadanie i to pozytywnie dlatego, czemu nie?

Dajcie proszę znać czy Rozdział 4 wyszedł w miarę dobrze.

 **Rozdział 4**

 _ **Rok wcześniej**_

Na ulicy Przekrętu w ciemnych zakamarkach w jednym z opuszczonych magazynów przemknął cień. Marco Brudas gdyby nie był zajęty wraz ze swoją kompanią składającą się z czterech mężczyzn, liczeniem łupu, który skroili rabując mały sklepik z magicznymi łakociami, może i by go dostrzegł. Dobry humor uśpił jego spostrzegawczość a pozwolił skupić się tylko na liczeniu zrabowanych pieniędzy. Był szefem tej zgrai i do niego należała czynność dzielenia fantów. Musiał przyznać, że robił to niechętnie. To on tworzył plany większości akcji i to on był mózgiem operacji.

\- Czemu masz dostawać więcej? – Oburzył się Jednooki Joel licząc kupkę, którą dostał od swojego kompana. Rzucił pieniądze na stolik.

\- Bez mnie skończylibyście już dawno w pierdlu – Marco Brudas był człowiekiem zachłannym i chciwym, dlatego dumnie walczył o to, aby uświadomić swoich głupkowatych towarzyszy, że nie mogą być mierzeni jedną miarą.

\- Jednooki ma racje. Wszyscy narażaliśmy swoje tyłki. Chcemy równą działkę – Odezwał się Mały Jim. Jego drobna postura pozwalała na przemykanie po kanałach oraz szyldach wentylacyjnych. Przywar do niego niemiły zapach ścieków i szczurów na stałe. To on odwalał najbrudniejszą robotę.

Jak spodziewał się cień doszło do kłótni, Marco Brudas był półolbrzymem, postawnym o wyglądzie tak samo wstrętnym jak jego charakter. Nie pozwoli wejść sobie na głowę małym ochłapom. Podszedł do bagażnika ciężarówki, która była zaparkowana metr dalej i wyciągną z niej maczugę z powbijanymi nierówno gwoździami.

\- Który pierwszy chce dostać po mordzie?! – Walną maczugą w ścianę, na tyle mocno, że zrobiło się w niej wgłębienie.

\- Nie boimy się ciebie. Bez nas jesteś nikim. – Jednooki wyją spod spłowiałego płaszcza - który nigdy nie widział pralki - nóż. Mały Jim, który dokończył pić wino, rozbił butelkę o stół i chwycił ją za gwint.

Para ciemnych oczu schowanych za kartonami obserwowała kłócącą się zgraję Marco Brudasa. Okazja była wyśmienita. Ta banda kretynów zamiast korzystać z udanego rabunku zajmuje się kłótniami jak w starym małżeństwie. Cień czmychnął niesłyszalnymi krokami bliżej stolika, zrobił szybki obrót i schował się za mrokiem, który rzucał stół.

\- Gnoje. Nie dostaniecie nic! Nawet złamanego galeona. – Zagrzmiał Marco Brudas i zrobił zamach w stronę Małego Jima, który z zadziwiająca szybkością odskoczył w bok.

Kłótnia trwała dobrych kilka minut, kiedy Jednooki Joel spostrzegł brak łupu na stole.

\- Gdzie się podziały?

\- Jak to gdzie się podziały?! Który to zrobił – Warknął Brudas z niedowierzaniem patrząc na pusty stolik.

Postać skąpana w czarnej pelerynie wspięła się na szkielet metalowych rur i bezszelestnie skierowała kroki w stronę małej poświaty na posadzce. Skoczyła z konstrukcji, po czym z małym usmiechem wyszła przez luft znajdujący się w rogu pomieszczenia.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – Ochrypły głos zawarczał nad uchem. Czarna postać poczuła uderzenie w głowę, po czym ciemność spłowiał jej schowane pod kapturem oczy.

Fala wody uderzyła w postać dziewczyny z chlustem, doprowadzając ją do stanu przytomność.

\- Durnie – ponownie dosłyszała ochrypły niski głos. Należał do jej oprawczyni Cuchnącej Wandy, siostry bliźniaczki Marco Brudasa. – O mały włos zostalibyście z niczym! Cieszcie się, że szłam się wylać!

\- Pobudka mała lisico – poczuła na twarzy mocne uderzenie z otwartej dłoni. Głowa pulsowała jej od wcześniejszego uderzenia. Musiała być w niej dość głęboka rana.

\- Co z nią robimy? – Zapytał Mały Jim. Jednooki, który uderzył ją w twarz, tym razem przysunął koniec noża do jej oka sycząc zjadliwym głosem.

\- Może wyłupiemy jej te skośne ślepia.

Próbowała wyrwać się, jednak nadgarstki oraz kostki miała obowiązane sznurem. Sytuacja nie prezentowała się najkorzystniej.

\- Albo odgryziemy te małe paluszki – Cuchnąca Wanda pochyliła się przed jej twarzą. Postać poczuła straszny zapach, który wydobywał się za każdym razem, kiedy pół-olbrzymka wydobywała z siebie śmiech.

\- A może pogramy w piłkę jej główką – Marco Brudas zrobił wymach swoją maczugą. Powbijane gwoździe błysnęły odbijając się od światła z lampy.

\- Ciało wyrzucimy do kanałów. Szczury będą miały wyżerkę na cały tydzień. – Zagwizdał Mały Jim.

Cuchnąca Wanda ryknęła śmiechem . Postawiła stołek na przeciw intruza i zaczęła liczyć pieniądze, które przechwyciła.

\- Mała lisica myślała, że nas obrabuje! Zajmijcie się nią. – Nakazała Wanda mając w planach zgarnąć łup dla siebie. W końcu dzięki niej złapali małą złodziejkę. Jednooki pokazał swoje zęby, przedni był pokryty srebrem.

\- Który tak warczy? – Zdziwił się Mały Jim słysząc za plecami powarkiwanie. Odwrócili się a jego oczy zaszkliły zaskoczone. Naprzeciwko nich stał wielki najeżony wilczur, z którego pyska zaczęła sączyć się biała, gęsta ślina.

\- Co tu się dzieje do cholery! – Krzyknęła Wanda stając na swoich pulchnych nogach. Wilczur pokazał swoje białe zębiska, po czym rzucił się w stronę Jednookiego Joela, który wciąż trzymał nóż przy skroniach obezwładnionej dziewczyny. Joel zaczął machać nożem wydając pasmo jęków, ostrze dotknęło policzka dziewczyny. Joel poczuł jak zęby bestii zaciskają się na jego prawej nodze. Zawył szukając pomocy wśród swoich kompanów.

\- Zabierzcie go!

\- Aqua Eructo – nieznajomy głos krzyknął, po czym fala wody spłynęła na Cuchnącą Wandę oraz Marco Brudasa. Oboje zawyli jakby sam ksiądz śmiał wylać na nich święconą wodę. – Przyda się wam mała kąpiel, brudasy!

\- Drętwota - postać, do której należał głos machnęła zjawiskowo różdżką, po czym Mały Jim bez ruchu opadł na ziemię a szklany kikut od butelki stuknął się o posadzkę.

Cuchnąca Wanda wraz z Marco Brudasem popatrzyli na siebie z głupimi minami, po czym wzięli nogi za pas, osoba, która ich zmoczyła nie wyglądała być zainteresowana ich ucieczką.

\- Pieprzeni aurorzy! - warknęła Wanda w ucieczce.

Jednooki przewrócił się na posadzkę i zaczął wyć z bólu. Ku nadziei dostrzegł nóż, który wypadł mu wcześniej z dłoni. Wygiął palce i chwycił za jego koniec, zrobił zamach i wbił go w ramię czarnej bestii. Wilczur zawył puszczając nogę Joelowi. Szybko wstał i zaczął biec kuśtykając i wyjąc ze złości.

\- Dasz rade ich złapać? – Postać spojrzała na kobietę, która podeszła do niej na tyle blisko by mogła dostrzec jej twarz.

Wilczur w odpowiedzi pokazał zębiska, po czym ruszył w stronę rabusiów.

Postać nieznajomej kobiety ponownie ruszyła różdżką, aby po chwili pieniądze, które zostały rzucone przez Cuchnącą Wandę przywędrowały do jej dłoni. Spokojnie przeliczyła galeony po czy wrzuciła je do sakiewki i schowała w kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Hmm – mruknęła, kiedy jej wzrok napotkał dziewczynę przywiązana do krzesła. Opanowanym krokiem ruszyła w jej stronę.

\- Jesteś złodziejką, która obrabowuje innych patałachów? Czym się różnisz?

\- Karera wa watashi no tame ni subete no shigoto o suru * – odpowiedziała, w języku, którego kobieta nie potrafiła zrozumieć, po czym lina z jej dłoni opadła na ziemie uwalniając jej nadgarstki. Zrobiła salto do przodu, złapała za swoją pelerynę i zaczęła uciekać. Kobieta podązyła za jej ciałą wzrokiem z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się prezentowanym akrobacją. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna zrobiła piruet i zaczęła biec w stronę luftu przez który wcześniej weszła. Kobieta nadal patrzyła z zainteresowanie nie ruszając się z miejsca. Wzruszyła w końcu ramionami i odniosła plakietkę, która musiała wypaść uciekinierce.

„ Miho Kitsune „ – przeczytała wpatrując się w zdjęcie widniejące na plakietce. Skośne oczy schowane w połowie za czarną grzywką. Grymas na twarzy świadczący o nastoletnim wieku dziewczyny zdjęcie musiało mieć kilka lat. Informacje znajdujące się na plakietce były po japońsku dlatego kobeita nawet nie starała się ich oczytać.

\- Niech szefowa patrzy, co mi prosto do ramion wpadło – odezwał się dziarski, męski głos. Hermiona Granger wyszczerzyła oczy odwracają się w stronę swojego kompana. Wysoki, czarnowłosy facet trzymał zarzuconą na plecach wcześniejszą akrobatkę, która nie szczędziła siebie w zadawania ciosów swoimi małymi piąstkami.

\- Baka! Baka yaro!*

\- Uspokój się albo dostaniesz klapsa od wujka – zagroził zielonooki chłopak, którego rysy twarzy zdradzały, że nie jest jeszcze w pełni mężczyzną. Wsunął dłoń do jej płaszcza i wyciągnął jeszcze kilka galeonów. - Musiała zwinąć w tym całym zamieszaniu.

\- Wyśmienicie – Hermiona podeszła do rozgrymaszonej twarzy dziewczyny. – Wszystko w porządku?

Zrobiła małe oględziny wzrokowe spoglądają to na towarzysza to na dziewczynę.

\- Prawie, ta pulchna zdołała uciec. Na pewno ją jeszcze wytropię.

Hermiona złapała dziewczynę za głowę, Miho zaczęła ponownie krzyczeć wydając niezrozumiałe epitety.

\- Watashi o nokoshite!*

\- Co by tu z tobą zrobić? – Hermiona mlasnęła wpatrując się w ranę na głowie dziewczyny, z której sączyła się coraz gęściejsza krew. – Zaraz zemdleje, weź ją do Madame Flupps, zajmie się raną.

Chłopak bez słowa zniknął z magazynu wraz z rozwścieczoną nastolatką. Hermiona machnęła ręka, jedna karteczka pojawiła się w powietrzu informując „Odzyskać rabunek ze sklepiku _Magiczne Łakocie_ \- Zrobione", buchnął płomień zamieniając karteczkę w popiół.

 **Obecnie**

Wypicie brandy przed południem nie było najlepszym pomysłem, jak stwierdziła później Hermiona czując skręcanie w żołądku. Na sklepach i w telewizji coraz częściej promowano zdrową żywność i bary z alkoholem powoli zmieniały się w knajpy z szejkami z jarmużu. Odchyliła głowę na oparciu krzesła i wypuściła dym z papierosa. Kosmyk włosów wypadł z kucyka opadając na czoło.

Harry Potter wyglądał przystojnie. Ciepło i łagodnie, miał jeden ze swoich staroświeckich swetrów, którego zieleń podkreślała kolor jego oczu.

\- Mam nadzieje, że ci to nie przeszkadza – uniosła papierosa siląc się na uśmiech.

\- Mi nie przeszkadza, ale tobie szkodzi – obdarował ją przeciągłym i lekko karcącym spojrzeniem. Blizna na jego czole wywoływała falę wspomnień, była czynnikiem, który uruchamiał w Hermionie dawną siebie, dlatego wdzięczna była, że schowaną ją miał pod czupryną włosów.

Nienawidziła tego typu konwersacji, ale musiała przez nią przejść. Jak każdy zwyczajny człowiek: _Jak pogoda? Co na obiad? Schudłaś. Jak dzieciaki? Powinnaś częściej nas odwiedzać. A co u Ginny?_

\- Dobrze wyglądasz – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słysząc to słodkie kłamstwo wypowiedziane z ust Harry'ego. Strzepała popiół z papierosa i wyprostowała plecy czekając na dalszy rozwój konwersacji.

\- Kingsley przechodzie na emeryturę – Wyczuła w tonie jego głosu przesadną obojętność, dlatego wiedziała, że nie mówi jej tego bez powodu.

\- Wiele przeszedł, był dobrym aurorem – westchnęła Hermiona gasząc papierosa w popielniczce w kształcie paszczy lwa. Zadumała się nad nią chwilę dociskając papierosa do spodku.

\- Ty też byłaś dobra – Harry upił łyk kawy.

\- Nadal jestem – pokazała zęby w uśmiechu, który po części był zadziorny. Harry nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego uśmiechu. Odczuwał jakby osoba która przed nią siedzi zniszczyła poprzednią Hermione, pozostawiając tylko jej wygląd zewnętrzny.

\- W ministerstwie jest dużo roboty, boją się rzucać młodych na otwarty ogień – jego głos zawisł w powietrzu – a starszych jest za mało żeby ogarnąć ten bajzel – dokończył rzucając ukradkiem spojrzenie, aby odczytać, co myśli jego towarzyszka.

\- Wiem, co robisz – Hermiona machnęła dłonią w powietrzu, aby dać kelnerowi do zrozumienia, żeby podszedł. – Nie wrócę do ministerstwa, Harry. – Panowała nad tonem głosu, zadrżał tylko raz, kiedy wypowiedziała jego imię. Odstawiła zdecydowanym ruchem szklankę z brandy, którą właśnie pozbawiła ostatniej kropli.

\- Czemu nie? – Zaprotestował. – Minęło tyle lat, twoja kara już dawno jest nieaktualna.

\- Nie chodzi o zawieszenie – wydźwięk jej głosu był pusty. Odwróciła wzrok w stronę okna i zaczęła obserwować jakiegoś przechodnia. – Lepiej mi bez Ministerstwa.

\- Może lepiej ci beze mnie, o to chodzi? – Jego głos był wyczekujący i oskarżycielski. Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, co miał na myśli, miało ją zaboleć. I zabolało.

\- Oczywiście, że nie Harry – oderwała wzrok od szyby i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. – Ty masz swoją rodzinę, ja mam swoje życie, tak powinno zostać.

\- Ty też jesteś moją rodziną. – Odpowiedział ostro a jednocześnie w sposób oczywisty, jakby przypominanie tego Hermione było jakąś kpiną. Zaniemówiła wpatrując się w jego zdecydowane i stanowcze spojrzenie. Nie potrafiła dłużej znieść jego wzroku, dlatego pochyliła głowę wpatrując się w żyły na swoich dłoniach.

\- Podać coś jeszcze państwu? - Kelner podszedł do stolika zaburzając napiętą atmosferę między parą.

\- Nie trzeba – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- Dwa razy Brendy – zdecydował sam Harry.

\- Myślałam, że jesteś dżentelmenem – Hermiona uniosła jedną brew z zadziornym uśmieszkiem będąc wdzięczna kelnerowi, który przerwał kierunek ich rozmowy.

\- Sam nie wiem już kim jestem – mruknął w odpowiedzi prawie niedosłyszalnie. – Widziałaś się z Georgiem?

\- Nie, miałam zamiar odwiedzić go w tym tygodniu. Dlaczego? – Hermiona kiwnął głową w podzięce, kiedy kelner postawił ich zamówione drinki.

\- Znowu ma kłopoty, Ginny się martwi. Zresztą ja też. – Odparł zaciskając palce na szklance. Hermiona położyła swobodnie dłonie na stoliku. Widać było, że nad czymś dumała.

\- Wpadnę do niego – odparła krótko. Złapała za szklankę z alkoholem i wypiła go ciurkiem. Harry patrzył z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Wstała ściągając swój płaszcz z oparcia krzesła.

\- Miło było porozmawiać. Cieszę się, że spędziliśmy razem popołudnie. – Naciągnęła rękawy wyciągając z kieszeni kilka galeonów. – Następnym razem ty stawiasz.

Zanim Harry Potter zdążył ułożyć zdanie w odpowiedzi usłyszał dzwonek oznajmiający jej wyjście z baru. Westchnął wpatrując się zmartwionym, wzrokiem w puste miejsce, które po sobie zostawiła.

Hermiona przyśpieszyła kroku uchodząc z tłocznej ulicy. Miała w planach przyczaić się w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce i teleportować się, ale ktoś zmienił jej plany. Kilka metrów dalej dostrzegła rudą czuprynę włosów. Świat pobladł, zmieniając się w biało czarne kolory a jedynie, co chciał uchwycić jej wzrok to osobę, do której te włosy należały. Ruszyła w jego stronę z przyśpieszonym oddechem. Na podniebieniu czuła jeszcze smak Brendy, którą zbyt szybko pozwoliła sobie wypić. Nie mogła dużej rozmawiać z Harry'm mogłoby to się źle skończyć. Powietrze dmuchało zimnem w rozpaloną twarz od alkoholu. Z szybkich kroków zaczęła biec i kiedy dotarła do postaci odwróconej placami wyciągnęła rękę kładąc ją na ramieniu.

\- Ron? - Zamarła w bezruchu czekając aż osoba odwróci się do niej twarzą.

\- Słucham? – Rudowłosy chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony czekając na jakieś wytłumaczenie. Rozchyliła usta wpatrując się w jego młodą twarz, miał brązowe oczy, szeroki nos i mocno ściśnięte usta, które przypominały prostą linie.

Nic nie odpowiadając, odwróciła się wbiegając do pierwszej lepszej uliczki. Oparła się o ścianę i przymknęła na chwilę pulsujące powieki.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz kretynko? – Syknęła na samą siebie i dotknęła różdżką skroni znikając z zaułka Londynu.

* * *

Nie jestem pewna czy wypowiedziane po japońsku zdania Miho są poprawne, dlatego proszę o wybaczenie.

A tu słowniczek.

* Tym, że odwalają całą robotę za mnie

* Kretyn, głupi kretyn

* Zostaw mnie!


End file.
